What Brought Us Joy Brought Us Pain
by Shy Mittens
Summary: Snake had always loved Ace even with all of his faults. He gave him everything; his heart, soul, and body. After things get complicated, Ace abandons him and Snake has nowhere to turn. Warnings: Yaoi, swears, Mpreg
1. Strange Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I shouldn't be starting new stories but I couldn't help myself. I've had this idea since last summer, and I need to start writing it out. Unlike most of my fanfics I have almost everything planned out. I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes, please forgive me. I tried my best to keep all of the characters in character, I hope I was able to do a good job ;x; I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

It was a cold winter morning as the Gangreen Gang woke up to look for next week's food. Their supply was running low, not like they weren't use to that already. Maybe if they could snatch some money, they could buy things that would last longer for them. Everyone got up except for Snake and Ace, who shared a cot together. They knew not to mess with them after Ace had announced his relationship with the quiet, abused member. Nothing much had changed after that; he still hit him and yelled at him, but a little less now. As the others left to do what they knew best, Ace wrapped his arms tighter around the small, fragile Snakeboy he came to love. He was still half asleep, however, Snake was fully awake. His stomach hurt and he felt as if he might puke. He didn't want to wake Ace up, so he laid there and let him do whatever. He felt the others hand trail up and play with his long hair. Snake closed his eyes in attempt to sleep, but felt worse by the second. He jerked a bit and Ace sat up,  
"You a'ight, Snake?" He could hear the concern in his groggy voice.  
"Y-yeahssss..." Snake mumbled out. He clutched his stomach, "M-maybe notsssss..." Ace got up and said he'd find the other some water; thank God they were able to steal some bottles from the supermarket without anyone noticing. He found one and handed it to Snake,  
"Maybe this'll help yah a bit," he sat on the edge of the cot as the small male sat up and drank the water feverishly.  
"Thankssss Bosssss..." He stomach still hurt. He stood up, "I needsss to go outsssside for a bitsss... I might pukesss..." He walked outside into the cold without letting the other speak. His love followed him, staying close by. _'Fuck, maybe I broke him,'_ Ace thought, instantly regretting hitting him so much.

Snake leaned over the piles of garbage that littered their home and doubled over. He started throwing up, feeling horrible. Ace looked full of worry as he walked over to comfort his love. He put a hand on his back, not able to do anything but watch him puke.

"It's alright, Snake. I'm here for yah,"  
"Thanksssss Bossssss..." He whispered, still clutching his stomach. His hair was pulled out of the way, thanks to Ace holding it back for him. Suddenly, the cold wasn't so bad for Snake; the stomach pains were much worse. Ace shivered every now and then but was used to being cold.  
"You wanna go back inside?" He asks him, inching his face closer. The male nodded, "Yessss... Pleasssse..."

After wiping off his mouth, Ace placed a kiss upon his nose and walked him inside, laying him down on the cot he was previously on. He pulled the thin blanket over Snake's small frame, gathering the other blankets they had on hand, trying to keep him warm.  
"Just sit tight right here, ok? When th' others come back I'll make sure they take care of yah. Little Arturo will watch you while me and the others go out and find more blankets."

"Thanksss Bossss..." At times like this, Snake didn't know what to feel. His mean, cold lover is now sweet and warm. He wasn't used to this. He felt like he was on a whole other planet. He closed his eyes, trying his best to sleep. He was out of it. He'd sleep for a few minutes, wake up, then try to sleep again. He coughed violently a few times, and every time he'd regain consciousness he'd notice Ace by his side.

A while after, the others came back. They had a few cans of food, and a new lighter. Snake could hear Ace shout orders at the others, and the shuffling of tiny feet. Arturo was near him now, he could smell his cigarette smoke and hear him mumble something in Spanish. The fragile gang member tried to keep his eyes closed, and tried to listen to his friend and his heavy accent.

"Aye," Arturo started, "What's wrong? Ace seemed worried. No one usually makes him like that. What'd you do?"  
"I... Didn't do... Anythingssss..." Snake muttered, feeling weak, "I jusssst puked... And my stomach feelssss weird..."  
"Hmm..." he took a long drag from his cigarette, "Tell me, a, if you feel anything else,"

"Okaayssss..."  
"In th' mean time, Ace said you should eat something light after puking that much. Grubber found some crackers. They might be stale, but, you probably won't even know." He finished off his smoke and started a new one. Snake coughed from the second-hand.

"Heh, at least you're not pregnant, ay?" He chuckled, "Not like it'd be a surprise if you were, though."

Snake sat straight up, regretting it almost instantly as he fell back down on his back with a loud creak of the cot, "W-what? H-how daresss you sssssay that."  
Arturo chuckled loudly, holding his stomach with one hand and his cigarette with the other. He stopped abruptly to cough a few times, "Ye, ye... But if you turn out to be, don't say I didn't warn you. I'm not takin care of no baby. Ace'll haffta live up to his fatherly potential," he started to laugh again, not before taking a long drag from his smoke once more.

Snake sighed, closing his eyes. _Pregnant_? No fucking way.


	2. AN! Snake is as man as they get

**A/N: Ok, so, so far I've had no good feedback. Someone asked if this story was genderswap, which I don't understand because it says Mpreg in the description? Usually Mpreg means Male-pregnant. I hope this clears thing up.**

**I know I shouldn't make chapters Ans but this is the only time I will.**

**I am trying my very best on this story, and it would also help if you wouldn't review as a guest if you have a question. I have many ways of contact such as tumblr and twitter on my page. I understand maybe you don't have an account on here or you don't have time but maybe leave your username for me, please? It would really help. I just don't want to answer a lot of questions in long A/Ns.**

**So, to clear things up; yes I'm a girl. Yes Snake is still a boy (If he was genderswaped I would've put that in the description. Also if you read the story you should see that it refers to Snake as a "he". I make sure to check my stories carefully so that if he were a she, it would say so)**

**I really hope I don't have to make a lot of long A/Ns because this is a story that I've put a lot of thought into so if you don't like guys being pregnant please do not read.**

**How is Mpreg possible? Well, how are a bunch of green people possible? How are little girls with no fingers made with chemicals possible?**

**This is just fanfiction; all in good fun. I'm sure I'll come up with something soon, maybe the professor made an experiment go wrong and it ended up in Snake somehow? But please, don't dislike just because this is Male x Male and Mpreg. If you don't like that stuff you do not have to read this, but if you do go right ahead. Feedback is welcome, however, if you have a question please contact me with a way for me to get back to you personally. Thank you, and hopefully this will be the last long A/N you see from me.**


End file.
